Dream Breaker Chapter 1
by Wondering Knight
Summary: I will be redoing this story after some thought. It's a good story, but it needs to be in a different format. Look for the update. Thank you.


Dream Breaker

Vol 1

By: Jack Creason

Narrator - Jack awoke from a horrid dream. The same dream that has plagued his sleep for months.

Sweeting and breathing heavy, Jack rolls to his side and stares at the darkened walls. He tries to dream himself back to sleep. His eyes get heavy. His sight start to blur

Jack slips back into the dream that stirred him, from hi sleep.

Lukus – "Jack, Jack, Jack… wake up!"

"hey, you've been out for days."

"Fine stay asleep, while you sleeping, Rose is gonna suffer."

Jack – "ok ok", " damnit Lukus, why can't I just sleep?"

Lukus – "Cus you have to help."

Jack – "Why?"

Lukus – "Cus you have something others don't."

Jack – "Oh you mean this"

Narrator – Just as Jack speaks his hand raises and a blue flame appears in his palm.

Jack – "This little blue flame is why I need to help?"

Lukus – "Well yeah. If not you then who…. Me?"

Jack – "Haha, your right! Since you can't even control your's yet."

Narrator – In reality Jack goes to sleep, awakes and goes to school and lives his life. Every day is like the others, a repeating existence of life. His dreams are when he escapes the dullness

The cool, quiet night was turned into a banshee fest with the screams of a young female. The bright lit street gives her away as she tries to hide. Someone isn't chasing her, they're hunting her.

Rose is always being hunted by them or by Jack. They want her for what she knows. Jack wants here for what she is.

Rallis – "Rose, stop!" " We won't hurt you this time."

Rose – "You'll hunt me till you get what you need, my power."

Rallis – "It'll be over soon, just relax."

Rose – "NO!"

Rallis – "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Narrator – Rallis raises his hand in the direction of Rose. Rose stands her ground, Rallis's muscles flex with a slight jolt. Energy starts to form in his palm.

Rallis – "One last chance, give it to me."

Rose – 'Fine, but I warned you."

Narrator – Just as she said that, Rose put her hands together like she was in prayer. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

Rallis – "Don't be foolish child, I know your power."

Rose – "….. no you don't."

Narrator – As she spoke Rose released her hands, letting out a gust of wind. Pure energy is what it was. Rose opened her eyes. They were a the color of the moon. She released all that she had into a burst of power aimed at Rallis.

Rallis – "You brat! Are you trying to kill me?"

Rose – "No, just wasting time, someone will be here for me."

Rallis – "Let me guess, Jack? He can't save you. You have greater powers than him."

Rose – "That's not true. He always saves me from you."

Rallis – "We'll see, we'll see."

Narrator – With that Rose let go of another burst, striking a parked car, destroying it. She dropped to her knees, panting heaving from exhaustion.

Rallis – " See you can't control you power. You can't even stand to use it more than twice."

"That's why you need to give me your power"

"Give it to me now!"

Rose – Crying "No, help me!"

Rallis - …."

Jack - "Don't!" " Leave her alone!"

Rallis - "… Why do you show up at the time when I almost have what I want!"

Jack - "Rose, you ok, are you hurt?"

Rose – "I'm tired. I used to much energy."

Narrator – Rose collapsed into Jack. She was unconscious.

Rallis – "Answer me."

Jack – "No, you answer me. Why can't you leave us alone?"

Rallis – "You, you're not even a concern to them or me."

Lukus – "Jack, we need to go. Reinforcements are coming."

Jack – "Okay, let me get Rose."

Lukus – "You're going to carry her?"

Jack – "Yeah, she's passed out."

Narrator – As Rallis's reinforcements arrived, Jack was trying to get Rose to wake up.

Jack – "Rose, please wake up!"

Lukus – "Is she ok?"

Jack – "No, idiot, she's unconscious. She over did it."

Rallis – "Jack don't make this more than is has to be. Just give me Rose, and you an Lukus will be released."

Soldier – "Move out. Locate three individuals , two male, one female. They are extremely dangerous. Use caution."

Lukus – "Will he let us go?"

Jack – "NO! He'll take Rose and kill us."

Lukus – "We need to get out of here."

Jack – "I know, I know, but Rose…"

Narrator – As Jack was speaking, Rallis's reinforcements attacked the area where Jack was protecting Rose.

Lukus – "Jack they're approaching"

Jack – "How far? How many?"

Lukus – "50 meters. 10 heavily armed soldiers"

Jack – "Rallus won't kill us, he want's Rose. Find away out."

Rallis – "Last chance before it ends. Give me Rose or die!"

Jack – "Lukus! Hurry find away!"

Rallis – "ATTACK! Kill them. Bring me Rose alive."

Jack – "We need to go now. Lukus take Rose and go."

Lukus – "Wait, you can't stay. They will kill you."

Jack – "I can keep them busy….Run now!"

Narrator – After telling Lukus to run and get Rose to safety, Jack stormed into the enemy frontline. Fighting his way out and keeping Rose safe.

Three weeks later

Prof Dayne – "We have new applicants for the Breaker Project."

Workers – "Yes, three of them to be exact."

Prof Dayne – "Lets get the testing going."

"Rose?"

Rose – "Yes, I'm here."

Prof Dayne – "You're up."

"Please stand on the box and follow instructions."

Rose – "Ok, this is my first time."

Worker – "You'll be fine. Just listen and concentrate."

Loudspeaker – Test subject Rose to begin in 30 seconds

Prof Dayne – "Rose, when we give you the sign you need to concentrate on the soldier in front of you."

Rose – "Ok, I will."

Prof Dayne – "Soldier power up and hold at 27% for five minutes."

Narrator – Wile the soldier is powering up, Jack and Lukus enter the city.

Jack – "Finally we can rest. It's been weeks."

Lukus – "Yeah after that fight with Rallis, it's needed."

Jack – "So what should we do first? Eat or sleep?"

Lukus – "I want to eat, which mean you want to sleep?"

Jack – "Yep. Lets split up and meet back at the room in a few hours."

Lukus – "Ok please stay out of trouble."

Jack – "I wil, I will."

Narrator – While Jack was walking around town, Rose began the last part of her application.

Prof Dayne – "Rose, now release your power."

Worker 1 – "Power increase to 27.5%, 28.0, 31.0, 32.0, 34, 35.6. Power increasing at a study rate."

Worker 2 – "Power increa….., no it's dropping.

34%, 30, 26, 25. Power dropping fast."

Prof Dayne – "Soldier, keep your power increased to 27%.

Worker – "It's not him, it's the girl."

Prof Dayne – "Stop tests now!"

Loudspeaker – All tests are ending, please exit.

Prof Dayne – "Was there something wrong with the test?"

Worker 2 – "No, test was fine. It's the girl."

Prof Dayne – "Have her try again."

Worker 1 – "Rose, please step on the box and wait for instructions."

Rose – "Are we doing the test again?"

Worker 1 – "Yes. Same procedure as before."

Loudspeaker – Soldier, increase power to 27% and hold.

Prof Dayne – "When I give the word Rose, release your power."

Worker 2 – "Power at 17% and holding."

Prof Dayne – "Rose, RELEASE!"

Narrator – When Dayne told Rose to release, Rose concentrated on the soldier and released her power.

Worker 1 – "Power holding at 27%. Wait, power is falling 22%, 19, 15, 10, 5."

Prof Dayne – "Stop the test, we have our results."

Loudspeaker – Test is ending, please exit.

Prof Wilde – "Seems something interested has happened."

"Perhaps this ones….. broken."

Prof Dayne – "Seems as if she can suppress powers instead of boosting them."

"I want to test her against different numbers of troops."

Prof Wilde – "So be it."

"Make it quick."

Prof Dayne – "Right, I'll get on it now."

"Rose, please step back onto the box. We are going to run more tests."

Rose – "Is something wrong."

Prof Dayne – "No, your power is special so we want to check it out."

Rose – "Ok. I'll get ready."

"May I have a break after this? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, we have lots to do."

Worker 1 – "How many is she testing against?"

Prof Dayne – "Ten, then a thousand/"

Worker 1 – "Okay, I'll put the order in."

"Tests will now resume"

"Soldiers, power up to 27% and hold."

Rose – _to herself – Soldiers, why more than one?_

Worker 2 – "Numbers are stable. Wait, all numbers are dropping."

Prof Dayne – "End tests."

Loudspeaker – Tests are ending, please exit

Prof Dayne – "Next batch, one thousand."

"Rose, one more test and you're done."

Rose – "Ok, thank you."

Prof Dayne – "Please step on the box."

Narrator – Prof Dayne began the last test on one thousand soldiers. The outcome did not change. During the test, Prof Wilde ran into Jack outside the medical office.

Prof Wilde – "Jack, long time no see."

Jack - "Yeah, I've been busy."

"Looking to relax and get some treatment."

Prof Wilde – "You do look worn."

"Powers wearing on you?"

Jack – "Yeah you can say that. It's been awhile since I've relaxed.

"I was going to start training soon as well."

Prof Wilde – "Speaking of training, have you heard of the "Breaker Project"?"

Jack – "Can't say that I have. What is it?"

Prof Wilde – "Bluntly, it's a way to make people more powerful."

"It's been discovered that a certain people can boost anothers power."

"We've been running tests for months. Looking for recruits."

"Would you like to try it?"

Jack - "Well I did want to rest, but this sounds interesting."

Prof Wilde – "Follow me. It only takes a few minutes."

"Once inside follow the instructions so the tests are accurate."

Narrator – Prof Wilde takes Jack to the testing area. Rose heads out for a break, but before she is asked to do one more test. Prof Wilde and Prof Dayne meet before the next test begins.

Prof Wilde – "We have a special guest."

Prof Dayne – "Who would that be?"

Prof Wilde – "Jack."

Prof Dayne – "Why is he here? He's not welcome here."

Prof Wilde – "I brought him so we could test Rose on someone important to our cause. If she can do to his power what she did to the others it will be a valuable tool we control."

Prof Dayne – "Fine, if you wish. Let him test."

Worker 1 – "Stand ont eh box and power up to 27% and hold."

"Rose, please stand on the box and wait for release instructions."

Rose/Jack – "Ok."

Prof Dayne – "Rose… RELEASE!"

Worker 2 – "Numbers are stable. Wait, power is increasing 28%. 30. 34, 39, 43 and raising fast!"

Prof Wile – "Intriguing, very intriguing. Seems we can't use her like we wanted."

Prof Dayne – "Why!, why!? Why is she not surpressing his powers?"

"Stop the test immediately!"

Loudspeaker – Test is ending, please exit.

Narrator – After the test, Prof Wilde greeted Jack and discussed the test results.

Prof Dayne – "Call security to escort Rose to her room."

Rose – "I can manage to get myself home."

Prof Dayne – "You aren't going anywhere, especially now. You have something we need and something we can't let you wonder around."

Rose – "I didn't do anything. You can't keep me here. Let me go."

"What is it that I have."

Prof Dayne – "You know what the "Breaker Project" is, right"

Rose – "Yes, it's for finding Breakers."

Prof Dayne – "Yes, but also to find weapons."

"See, you don't actually do what we are looking for."

Rose – "What? Then why do all these tests? Why not let me go after you found out?"

Prof Dayne – "Because we wanted to test the extent of your power. At first it was one soldier, then ten, then one thousand. Each time the result were the same."

Rose – "Which was what?"

Prof Dayne – "You suppressed their powers to nothing. Except for one."

Rose – "Suppressed? You mean I can't boost anyone?"

Prof Dayne – "Correct. Which means we have other uses for you. Guard, escort her away."

Rose – "No!, wait please! Let me try again please!?"

Prof Dayne – No, guard remove her now!"

Rose – "Ple….."

Narrator – As the guard escorted Rose away, Jack and Prof Wilde were talking. Jack noticed the girl and thought she looked familiar.

Jack – "Who was that girl?"

Prof Wilde – "The person we were testing for the "Breaker Project"."

"Unfortunately she failed and is no use to us."

Jack – "Can I see her? I want to ask her some questions."

Prof Wilde – "Sorry, can't allow that. She'll be released soon enough."

Jack – "Well, when she's release, tell here to look for me at the Heaven's Inn."

Prof Wilde – "Will do."

Jack - :I have to go. Thanks for the workout."

Narrator – Jack left with her on his mind. Does he know her, he thought? Jack walked back to the Heaven's Inn to meet Lukus.

Lukus – "Well that wasn't long. Get tired?"

Jack – "Nah, I ran into Prof Wilde and tried out the new "Breaker Project. Oddly enough, I saw someone that looked like Rose."

"You left her here didn't you?"

Lukus – "Yeah, I found her a job and a place to live."

Jack – "Maybe we should visit her."

Lukus - :Okay, I'll give her a call tomorrow."

Narrator – The next day Lukus tried to contact Rose, but was unable too. The two decided to look for her. Rose is still being held at the testing facility.

Messenger – "I've got info for you about Rose."

Jack – "Very good, let's hear it."

Messenger – "She is being help at the testing facility. Unsure why though. None the less, room 267, floor 3, section 7."

Jack – "Being held, like a prisoner?"

Messenger – "Not sure. She is able to walk around freely, but not leave."

Jack – "What is security like?

Messenger – "You're not planning on doing anything foolish?"

Jack – "Just taking an after hours tour."

Messenger – "Security is lax at night. They know you're in town. You have to remember you're not liked much and the military is the security force.

Jack – "I know. I won't cause problems. I'll be quick Though it may raise some eyebrows towards me."

Narrator – The messenger leaves after giving Jack the inofo he wanted. Lukus returns and Jack tells him his plans to get Rose.

Jack – "Rose is being held."

Lukus – "Why?"

Jack – "Not sure. She's able to walk around, but she can't leave the facility.

"I've got info on it and I'm taking a look tonight. You in?"

Lukus – "Uggh, I suppose. You know it won't end well. The military is holding up in the city as the main security force."

Jack – "The security is lax at night. That's when we go. I'll need you to blink me in if possible."

Lukus – "I can do that. It's been awhile though."

Narrator – Jack and Lukus went over the plans to get Rose. As night fell, they prepared to leave. Determined to comeback with Rose.

Jack – "Take this, it's a radio for communicating. Only use it when in trouble."

Lukus – "Let's hope we don't need it."

Jack – "Ready to blink me in?"

Lukus – "Sure. Point is out on the map."

Jack – "Here, room 267, floor 3, section 7. If you can get close that's fine."

Lukus – "Give me five minutes to prepare. I need to concentrate. Keep watch. I'll give the work when ready."

Jack – "Okay. Hurry please."

Narrator – As Lukus concentrates to blink Jack into the location, Jack loses himself in thoughts of Rose. He wonders why she was being held. Is she ok? Will he get to see her?

Lukus – "Hey damnit. Are you listening?"

Jack – "Yeah, sorry. I'm ready."

Lukus – "Good luck."

Narrator – With that, Lukus blinked Jack into the location. With security on the move, Jack has an ever decreasing window of time to get Rose and get out. Since he can't be blinked out, he has to escape on his own.

Jack – "264, 365, 366, 367, about time. Be here please."

Narrator – Jack knocks on the door. A women responds.

Jack – "Is this Rose's room?"

Woman – "Who is this?"

Jack – "It's me Jack."

Woman – "Jack! Why are you here?"

Jack – "To save you. I mean get you out of here."

"I know they've been keeping you against your will. Please open up."

Narrator – Rose agrees and opens the door. The two lock eyes. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Before she could cry, Jack grabs her hand and starts running.

Jack – "We need to get out fast"

"Lukus, go we are on our way."

Lukus – "Be careful. Security knows you're there."

Rose – "I need to rest for a bit."

Jack – "We can't, we get caught, we die."

Narrator – Jack and Rose continued running towards the exit. Meanwhile, Prof Wilde is notified of the break out. He dispatches security and call for a special task force to assemble.

Lukus – "Jack there is heavy movement coming from outside the city. It looks like a military group."

Jack – "Damn, Rose can't handle running this much. We may have to fight our way out. Head out of the city."

Lukus – "You want me to draw their attention some?"

Jack – "Yes. I'll have to carry her out at least."

Rose – "huh, carry me? That's a little embarrassing. I'm fine to run. I just need to rest."

Jack – "We don't' have time for rest."

Narrator – As Jack said that he picked up Rose in his arms and began running.

Jack could smell something beautiful. He though to himself this is the first time he's gotten this close to a women before.

Rose felt safe in his arms. She could feel his strength and his softness. At that moment they both looked at one another and began blushing.

They continued to run towards the gate. Unaware that the special force was waiting outside the gate.

Soldier – "Enemy is approaching the gate. Prepare to fire."

Rallis – "Don't harm the girl. Kill the bastard all you want."

Lukus – "JACK, IT'S A TRAP!"

Narrator – Even hearing that, Jack with Rose in his arms pushes through the gate. What he sees is troops ready to kill him and take back Rose.

Jack – "Holy shit that's a lot of troops!"

"Rose, can you run now?"

Rose – "Yes."

Jack – "Stay behind me."

"Don't let go of my hand whatever you do."

Rose – "Okay."

"Are we going to fight them?"

Jack – "I hope not, but we might."

Rose – "I can help if we do."

Jack – "Unless you can render them powerless, there isn't much we can do."

Rose – "…that's why I was being held. I can suppress powers."

Jack – "Wait, what? You didn't suppress mine."

Rose – "Really, they told me I can only suppress. They wanted to keep me as a weapn."

Jack – "A weapon? Makes sense. We are at war. Either way, I don't want you involved."

Rose – "Okay, but please let me help if you need it.

Narrator – A familiar figure showed himself. It was Rallis

Rallis – "I see you've got Rose with you. Very fortunate for me. Hand her over."

Narrator – As Rallis spoke, Rose gripped Jack's hand tighter and sunk behind him hiding from Rallis.

Jack – "No. She is with me and I will protect her."

Rallis – "So you will go down fighting?"

Jack – "Always."

Rallis – "So be it. I warned you. It won't be like last time."

Narrator – With that, Rallis turned his back and walked toward his troops. Jack knowing something was coming, told Rose not to worry.

Rallis reached his line and raised his hand.

Rallis – "FIRE!"

Narrator – The troops opened fire on Jack and Rose. Jack quickly put up a barrier to shield Rose. He was taking some damage.

Usually people don't take energy blasts without some sort of shield, but he was empowered by something inside.

Rose – "Please no. Shield yourself before they kill you."

Narrator – Ignoring her please, Jack stayed unshielded. He began to move to attack.

Drawing his light sword he charged the line. Taking on a few dozen ranged soldiers.

Rallis – "Short range soldier, step up and defend the line."

Narrator – Taking more damage, Jack held his ground against the ranged group. He saw the advancing short range group. He knew things were going to get worse. Rose needed to get away.

Jack charged into the group of incoming soldiers. Hacking, slashing, punching and kicking his way through. After taking considerable loses, Rallis pulled back his first groups. He put forth his destruction squad. Jack went back to Rose to strengthen the barrier.

Rose – "Please stop this. You can't take much more."

Jack – "I'll be fine. When I say run, you run."

Rose – "Why….?"

Narrator – Jack boosted the barriers and readied himself for what was coming.

Rallis – "Ready beam drop. Fire when ready. Kill Jack, not the girl."

Narrator – Once ready, the destruction squad unleashed their powers. Hundreds of energy bombs flew towards Jack. Jack boosted the barrier over Rose. He turned and gave her a smile.

Jack – "RUN!"

Narrator – Rose heard that and began to run. She stopped and hesistated. She saw Jack with his hand out with this pam pointed towards the destruction squad. A blue flame appeared and started to grow. It wasn't very big. Jack had lost power boosting the shield and taking damage. Rose hesitated to run, but ran back to Jack. She put her hands on his back.

Jack – "Why aren't you gone?"

Rose – "Shh, please take this."

Narrator – Rose closed her eyes and concentrated on Jack. He could feel a soothing air around him. He felt stronger. He boosted the barrier for both of them. The blue flame grew in size. When it got bigger than his hand he stepped forward and let out a yell.

Jack - "AHHHHHHH….clear!"

Narrator – With that, Jack released his attack. It hit the destruction squad head on, wiping then out. Rallis called out a retreat and left area hastily.

Jack stood in the same position, panting heavily. His hand dropped to his side. He collapsed to his kness.

Jack – "Your safe…. Idot."

Narrator – Then Jack fell to the ground. He was badly wounded.

Rose – "Jack, Jack, please wake up!"

Narrator – Rose heard a familiar voice. It was Lukus trying to talk to Jack over the radio.

Lukus – "Jack, Jack, respond!"

Narrator – Rose couldn't do anything but cry as she wasn't sure if Jack was ok.

Uknown – "Fuda, Fuda. Hey Fuda wake up.! You're going to be late for school."


End file.
